


Everything to Live For

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [26]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, love is love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet, in this post-civilized world there are still those who frown and cringe over one of the most simple and yet the most complicated of things: love. That is, love between two consenting adults. And it makes Glenn hurt, deep in his heart, that there are people who think that this love, this love between him and Darryl is somehow wrong. He cannot wrap his head around the idea that people can still care about such things when the dead do not stay dead and each and every one of them can rise again if not decapitated as a precaution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything to Live For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #26 Getting married of the 30 day otp challenge.

There are things which don't matter much in this new post-civilized world where every day is a struggle just to stay alive, to live another day only to spend the next repeating the same thing ad nauseam, where things like being late for meetings, work, spilling coffee on your laptop or not getting wifi seem surreal in having been things people worried over and got stressed about. Life has been burned down to the basics, the bare necessities of survival: shelter, food, safety in numbers. Relationships have become easier yet more manic and desperate because every time you see one another could be the last.

 

Yet, in this post-civilized world there are still those who frown and cringe over one of the most simple and yet the most complicated of things: love. That is, love between two consenting adults. And it makes Glenn hurt, deep in his heart, that there are people who think that this love, this love between him and Darryl is somehow _wrong._ He cannot wrap his head around the idea that people can still care about such things when the dead do not stay dead and each and every one of them can rise again if not decapitated as a precaution. 

 

Daryl stirs, looks up at him in his shy way, like he's still confused, adorably so, with Glenn being in his life, with  _them_ being a thing that is real, that is solid. The cornerstone of their shaky and uncertain lives, keeping them sane in an insane world. 

 

“Mornin',” Daryl yawns and smiles a secretive smile up at Glenn when Glenn cups his scraggly stubble-covered jaw on his palm.

 

“Morning,” Glenn smiles and then leans down to kiss him, his heart swelling up with everything he feels and cannot bear to put into words. 

 

They fall into one another, Daryl embracing Glenn within his strong warm arms, they kiss and kiss, robbing each other of breath. Glenn is moving from lounging to straddling Daryl, naked and reveling at the skin to skin contact. Sun, sneaking in through a crack in the curtains, catches on the gold band on Daryl's ring finger when his left hand sinks into Glenn's shaggy over-grown hair, let to grow because Daryl likes tugging on it during sex. Glenn's eyes glance on his own, his hand on the pillow next to Daryl's head as his  _husband_ is kissing a hickey on his exposed throat.

 

“I was just thinking...” Glenn begins, the rest swallowed by a gasp as Daryl bucks under him, erection poking insistently between the cheeks of his ass where he's sitting on Daryl's lap, own hard cock trapped against Daryl's abdomen, leaving a wet smear of pre-come in its wake. 

 

There's a raw chuckle which Glenn both feels and hears, Daryl's lips on his neck providing the tactile experience. “Can guess, Korea-boy, what you're thinking about,” Daryl informs him, moving under him, grinding against Glenn's bare ass, his breath harsh and erratic, tickling at the hairs in the nape of Glenn's neck. 

 

Glenn moves against him obligingly, wriggling and grinding, making them both gasp as they edge closer to the end goal of all the wriggling and grinding, all the desperate fumbling, this together-time on a fresh new morning when neither of them has yet to be in mortal peril. “Well, about this, too. But how we --- fuck!” Glenn loses the thread of his thoughts, the will to  _words_ as he skates closer and closer to orgasm. Daryl kissing his neck is a weakness his boy--- no  _husband_ , uses to unfair advantage. 

 

Though such advantage cannot be said to be unfair when the end result is orgasms for both. 

 

In a show of rare romantic inclination Daryl brings Glenn's wedding-ringed left hand to his lips to kiss his ring finger and the simple gold band circling it, gently and oh-so sweetly, looking up at Glenn almost shyly as he does it. Glenn is Daryl's first man and the only man, Glenn thinks, that Daryl would ever be with even if Glenn died; and now, he's Glenn's  _husband._ He's not Glenn's first man but the first whom Glenn wanted –  _and did –_ marry, the only husband Glenn will ever have. So, every moment is tinged with uncertainty, with desperation because neither of them can know what each day will bring, if they'll even both be alive at the end of it. 

 

“How we got hitched?”

 

Glenn shifts, not even intending to create friction, to push them towards release, his movement is just a nervous gesture as his heart swells with everything he feels for this man under him, this lovely fierce and loyal man wearing a ring for him, for them, showing the often ridiculously close-minded world that they are each others that they have found love in this now impossibly cruel and deadly world they're all forced to live in, a waking nightmare which never seems to end. 

 

“Married,” Glenn states, “in a world with people _still_ frown upon us getting married.”

 

Daryl looks at him, draws him down to him and kisses the breath out of Glenn when he has him where he wants him. “They can go fuck themselves and get eaten,” Daryl rumbles at Glenn when their lips come apart, when their hips move, when they steal each others breaths from the half inch separating their lips, “and I love you so they matter nothin'”.

 

And with that Glenn comes, clutching at Daryl, a strangled gasp slipping past his lips as he does. Daryl is not far behind, grunting when Glenn says, breath hitching: “I love you,” into the space between their lips, closing the distance and taking all the groans and words Daryl has into him. 

 

They are married and those who oppose matter not, for love is love and they are idiots anyway, putting energy into opposing that instead of trying to find a cure or keep on living long enough to maybe find one. Maybe the two of them are fools too, fools in love, but they have found a life with each other worth living and defending with their friends, their new family, who just yesterday celebrated their commitment to one another, their love. 

 

A love now murmured in tiny exhausted words against sweaty skin, shared in dopey glances and clasped hands and short peals of laughter. The world and the new day are waiting outside the door for them to face it but it can wait this little while, with them reveling in the afterglow for as long as they can. For this might be their last day on this new mad earth but they'll face it married, now, strengthened in that, their will to live stronger now with all the love they have for each other. 

 

They deserve every minute of trying to keep the reality at bay, because every minute of every day is borrowed time anyway, the infection slumbering within both of them, waiting for death to take hold. But they'll fight it, kicking and screaming, until their last breaths for they have everything to live for now and nothing to lose but their lives in trying to hold onto life for as long as they can.


End file.
